


just get the hints

by ji_an_yi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Vaping, it’s not graphic, i’m sorry hyuck ily, jaemin’s an asshole, jeno’s a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_an_yi/pseuds/ji_an_yi
Summary: jaemin wanted nicotine and donghyuck gave it to him. but jaemin wanted something else too.





	just get the hints

**Author's Note:**

> sexual assault is not a joke. it’s a serious thing that you go to prison for committing. always ask for consent before you try anything.
> 
> based off of a real life experience

_ding!_

donghyuck pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the notification.

_'hey i need nicotine'_

oh, it's jaemin.

_'want me to come by?'_ donghyuck texts back.

_'if you could please'_

donghyuck sighs and puts his shoes on, then leaves his dorm room to walk over to jaemin's. he doesn't even need to knock on the door, it always unlocked and he knows he can just walk in.

"hey." jaemin greets with a smile.

"hey." donghyuck says, handing the slightly younger boy his vape.

"you're a life saver."

"i know."

jaemin takes three longs drags before handing the vape back. donghyuck puts it in his pocket and goes to leave, but jaemin grabs his arm.

"do you wanna hangout for a bit?" jaemin asks.

donghyuck knows jeno is waiting for him in his room, but it's okay. he'll chill here for a bit.

donghyuck sits down on jaemin's bed.

"come cuddle with me." jaemin says.

now see, donghyuck and jaemin messed around with each other a couple weeks ago. donghyuck thought the other boy was hot as hell and wanted to lose his virginity to him. jaemin said that he wasn't comfortable with fucking a virgin right now, so he just fingered donghyuck instead. donghyuck even tried to give jaemin a blowjob. _tried_. but he found out that his mouth was too small and couldn’t open far enough, so his teeth always scraped against jaemin's dick. thinking back to it, donghyuck is glad he and jaemin didn't actually have sex. first times are supposed to be special, and donghyuck was feeling a little depressed, so he didn't care about his well-being at that time.

"i dunno, dude. i can't stay long." donghyuck says.

"it's okay, it'll only be for a little bit."

donghyuck thinks it over for a couple seconds. how bad can it be, right? he scoots over so he's right next to the other. then jaemin pulls him into his lap and puts his hand down the front of donghyuck's pants. donghyuck immediately pulls his hand out.

"is this why you wanted me to come here?"

"maybe." jaemin says, a cocky grin on his face.

"c'mon dude, my friend is waiting for me."

jaemin shakes his head, "no, i don't so." and puts his hand down the other boy's pants _again_, and donghyuck rips it back out.

"i gotta go." donghyuck says, a forced laugh lacing his voice. he stands up and goes over to the door, trying to leave. but jaemin pulls him back against him, this time shoving his hand down the back of donghyuck's pants, grazing his fingers over his entrance.

donghyuck's face heats up in embarrassment and he yanks jaemin's hand out. "don't touch my butthole!"

jaemin laughs at him, leaning down to kiss the other on the lips and donghyuck feels like he has no choice but to just let it happen.

"okay, i really have to go now. my friend is still waiting. i told him i wouldn't be long." donghyuck says, pulling away from jaemin.

"okay, fine. i'll see you again." jaemin gives him one last kiss. "but next time, don't wear any underwear. i still have yours, remember?"

"yeah, i'll see you again. and don't worry, i won't." donghyuck lies. there's no way he's coming back here alone, even if he needs his underwear back from jaemin. he doesn't want this to happen again. "see ya." he calmly leaves the room then, and when he hears it shut, he runs down the hall for his own dorm. he slams the door shut behind him.

"are you okay?" jeno asks, concern evident in his voice.

"no. not at all."

"what happened?"

"everything."

jeno furrows his eyebrows and pats the mattress next to him. "start from the beginning."

donghyuck climbs onto the bed and faces the older boy. "okay, so—" he doesn't even wanna tell jeno what happened, but jeno's the only one that donghyuck trusts to tell shit to.

"you know how me and jaemin messed around before, right?"

"yeah."

"you know how that was a mistake on my end, right?"

"yeah."

"well, i went over to his dorm before to let him hit my vape because his is broke and the bitch wanted nicotine," donghyuck pauses, trying to think of how he should explain this, "i was gonna leave after that, but he wanted to cuddle for a bit, so i was like ‘okay.’ why not, right?"

"right."

donghyuck takes a deep breath. "as soon as i come near him, he pulls me into his lap and puts his hand down my pants."

"oh, really?" jeno winks at him.

donghyuck rolls his eyes. "so i pulled his hand out of my pants and told him i had to leave,"

jeno gives him a confused look.

"then he said 'no, i don't think so' and put his hand in my pants _again_." donghyuck continues, "and i pulled it right back out."

jeno is about to say something but donghyuck cuts him off. "i went over to the door and he followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. he pulled me towards him and grinded against me."

"wait—"

"i'm not done yet. he puts his hand down the back of my underwear and touched my butthole."

jeno lets out a snort at hearing that.

"shut up, jen! this is serious!"

"sorry, it's just funny how you said it."

_"anyway,"_ donghyuck says, "i yanked his hand out and yelled 'don't touch my butthole!' and then he kissed me. after that, he finally let me leave."

jeno takes a few moments to process everything donghyuck told him. "isn't that sexual assault?"

"i think?"

"yeah, that's definitely sexual assault."

donghyuck groans and rubs his face, "can it even be classified as that? i didn't outright tell him no, though."

"that doesn't matter, he should've gotten the hint after you took his hand out three times. you even said you had to go and he told you no." jeno sounds a bit angry, "like, what the fuck?"

donghyuck looks down to the floor, "i don't know, i kinda feel like i deserved it? i could've avoided all that if i was more blunt and assertive. he probably thought i was playing hard to get."

jeno's eyes widen and he intertwines his fingers with the other's, "hyuck, look at me," he waits until donghyuck raises his head, "you didn't deserve that whatsoever. get that thought out your brain. he should've asked for consent before he did those things."

"i guess so." donghyuck shrugs, "but i just feel so embarrassed about the whole situation."

"it's normal to feel that way." jeno's voice is soft, "but he really shouldn't have done that, it's just wrong."

"i mean, at least he didn't force himself on me."

"what? yes he did! even if it wasn't rape, it's still assault." jeno brings donghyuck in for a hug, "regardless of what he did, it's still not okay."

donghyuck sighs into the other's shoulder.

"hyuckie, if that ever happens again, please report it."

"don't worry, i'm never going to his dorm alone now. i don't wanna get jumped again."

jeno lets out a small laugh, "good. you know i love you, right? i wanna protect you."

"i know. i love you too." donghyuck smiles.

"you can always talk to me about anything and everything, and i'll always listen."

"thank you, jen."

jeno breaks the hug, "now, let's get this off your mind and get something to eat, yeah?

"yeah! i'm starving."


End file.
